


מחזמר מאוד שרלוקי (A Very Sherlock Musical)

by duchessof221b, flawedamythyst



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Translation, musical AU, עברית | Hebrew, שרלוק בעברית
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessof221b/pseuds/duchessof221b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: מכירים את זה שמחזות זמר מתקיימים בעולם בו אנשים פוצחים בשיר כל חמש דקות, וכולם מסביב יודעים באופן אוטומטי את המילים והכוראוגרפיה? הפיק הזה מתרחש בעולם מהסוג הזה.ג'ון מתוסכל מאוד מזה ששרלוק לא מוכן לשיר איתו את שיר-הנושא שלהם.(העלילה לא תואמת את עונה 3).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	מחזמר מאוד שרלוקי (A Very Sherlock Musical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Very Sherlock Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129596) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> תורגם בזמן הסגר העולמי שבעקבות הקורונה בגלל שהיה לי המון זמן פנוי לקרוא ולהינות מיצירות נהדרות. נהנתי מזאת במיוחד
> 
> ולכן רציתי לתרגם אותה X.
> 
> this work was translated during the coronavirus lockdown since I had lots of free time to enjoy wonderful works. I enjoyed this one particularly and felt like translating it X

"ואתה פלשת לאפגניסטן", אמר שרלוק, קולו עודנו חנוק מצחוק.

"לא לבד", ג'ון הצליח להגיד מבעד לצחקוקיו. המוזיקה החלה להתנגן סביבם, והוא חש בגל של אושר שוטף אותו. הוא לא השתתף בדואט מזה עידנים, בטח שלא כשהוא מכיר את השותף לשירה זמן כה קצר. מה גם, שמנגינת הפתיחה הצביעה על כך שזה הולך להיות דואט מהסוג הטוב ביותר, שיר מהסוג הזה של "אנחנו כאן יחדיו", הסוג שנותן לך תחושה ששניכם תוכלו לעמוד מול העולם ולנצח. עיניו פגשו את העיניים של שרלוק בעודו פותח את פיו כדי לתת לשורה הראשונה לצאת החוצה ו-

"שרלוק, מה עשית?"

המוזיקה נקטעה בפתאומיות, אך לא לפני שג'ון הספיק לראות את המבט על פניו של שרלוק. השעשוע שלו הוחלף בהבעה של פאניקה מוחלטת. כשגברת האדסון נכנסה לפתע, תגובתו הראשונית הייתה של הקלה, למרות שתשומת ליבו הופנתה אליה ואל דאגתה בן רגע.

ג'ון הזדעף בעודו מזדנב לאחר שרלוק במעלה המדרגות. למה שהוא ילחץ ככה מדואט? זאת דרך טובה להתחיל שותפות לדירה, לא? אתה לא חולק דואט עם אנשים שאתה לא מסתדר איתם, כולם ידעו זאת.

ההבנה שהמשטרה פצחה בפשיטת סמים השכיחה ממנו במהירות את המאורע. ואז, שרלוק נעלם, וג'ון נאלץ לדלוק אחריו, מחשב נייד בידיו, ובהלה מוחלטת זורמת בנימי גופו. הוא לא הופתע כשביט תזיזתי, קופצני, החל להתנגן והוא מצא את עצמו שר על כמה שהוא נואש למצוא את שרלוק.

_"חיש ברח לו בלי גיבוי מאיש!_ " הוא שר, מתעלם מאנחת הסבל המאורכת של נהג המונית, _"לאן נעלם האיש-המשוגע?"_

המנגינה נהיתה מהירה יותר ככל שהתקרב למכללה, הקצב תואם להתרוצצותו מחדר לחדר, עודנו שר.

_"עלי למצוא את האיש-המשוגע שלי, המשוגע שלי, האיש המשוגע"._

אלוהים, זה כנראה היה לטובה שאיש לא היה בסביבה כדי לשמוע את המילים. זה היה קצת חושפני. הוא באמת שר עם כינויי שייכות כלפי שרלוק כל כך מוקדם?

כשג'ון התבונן בשרלוק מבעד לחלונות, ראה אותו עומד ליטול את הכדור שהיה כמעט בוודאות רעיל, עוצמת המוזיקה טיפסה והתגברה. הוא שלף את אקדחו כשהתוו נותר עוד כמה ביטים באוויר, כיוון אל עבר הגבר שהצליח איכשהו לגרום לשותפו החדש לדירה של ג'ון לנסות להרוג את עצמו, וירה.

המוזיקה חדלה, כאילו מעולם לא התקיימה. הוא זרק את עצמו לרצפה כדי למנוע משרלוק לראות אותו, ונשם כמה נשימות עמוקות וחנוקות. אלוהים אדירים, מה הוא עשה? הוא רצה להאשים את המוזיקה, אבל כולם יודעים שזה לא משהו שנחשב להגנה קבילה בבית משפט. קצב מהיר או אווירה מוזיקלית מסויימת רק תדחוף אותך לעשות משהו שממילא תכננת לעשות, מהר יותר.

בפעם הבאה שראה את שרלוק, יושב באחורי האמבולנס ועטוף בשמיכה בעודו זועף על הבלש המפקח, הוא חש בדואט שהם כמעט וחלקו שוב סוחף אותו, הקצב מתפשט עד למקומות עמוקים בליבו. אה, זה לא היה סתם דואט, זה שיר הנושא שלהם. שיר נושא ששייך רק לשניהם, שנוצר עבורם עוד לפני שהספיקו להכיר זה את זה יום שלם אחד. אין ספק שזאת הולכת להיות שותפות לדירה מהסוג שזוכרים.

בעודם מתרחקים מזירת הפשע, משאירים מאחור את האח הקריפי של שרלוק והעוזרת האישית שלו, מנגינת הנושא שלהם שבה להתנגן כמוזיקת רקע. ג'ון תהה כמה זמן יעבור עד שהם ימצאו את עצמם שרים את כולו יחד כראוי, ולא יכל לבלום את החיוך שעלה לנוכח המחשבה. ניתן רק לקוות שהמילים לא יהיו מגוחכות כמו סולו _האיש-המשוגע_ שלו.

שרלוק נרתע מהמנגינה, כתפיו קפוצות.

"אל תילחץ," אמר ג'ון, "זה רק קטע אינסטרומנטלי – אין עכשיו שום שירה."

"כן, אני מודע," ירק שרלוק, והאיץ את קצב צעדיו. לקח לג'ון רגע או שניים של ניסיון להדביק את הפער עד שהבין שהוא מנסה בכוונה לצעוד שלא-בקצב של שיר הנושא שלהם.

_סבבה_ , הוא חשב. _הוא לא אוהב לשיר_. מה שהיה מוזר, בהתחשב בכך שרוב רובה של האוכלוסיה פשוט קיבלה את זה כמשהו שבלתי ניתן להמנע ממנו, ושלעיתים אף נטה להיות חלק מהנה מחיי היום יום, אבל זה לא שזה היה הדבר הכי מוזר שג'ון כבר הספיק לגלות על שרלוק.

****

בתוך כמה שבועות, ג'ון היה צריך לשקול את מסקנותיו מחדש. זה נהיה די ברור שלשרלוק לא הייתה בעיה לשיר שירי סולו, אפילו שירים מהסוג האישי שחוזרים על עצמם, כפי שנהגו רוב האנשים. היה לו שיר שהיה שר כשהיה משועמם, שכלל יללות דרמטיות מוגזמות, ואחד קופצני שהיה שר כשהיה עושה ניסויים, עם מילים על גילוי יקומים מסתוריים דרך המדע ופזמון ארוך למדי שכלל פירוט שמות כל יסודות הטבלה המחזורית.

היה לו גם שיר נלהב, קצר נשימה, שאותת על התקדמות בחקירה. ג'ון נתן לו בליבו את השם _הרמזים מתחילים להתגבש_. מהבעת הפנים הנכנעת שראה בפניו של לסטרייד בפעם הראשונה שג'ון שמע את שרלוק שר זאת, נראה שזה היה אחד מהמועדפים האישיים של שרלוק. לרוב, כששרלוק שר, איש לא הצטרף בפזמון או אפילו סיפק קולות-רקע. הוא היה שר ורוקד את שיריו לבדו לכל אורכם, כשהצוות המשטרתי צופה מהצד.

בפעם השלישית או הרביעית שג'ון שמע את השיר, המוזיקה החלה מתרוצצת בראשו, הוא חש בתווים מתחילים לנוע בתוכו, הופכים אותו לחלק מהשיר. ובבית השני, הוא החל להמהם קול-שני שקט כנגד המנגינה של שרלוק. 

תגובת הנגד הייתה מיידית. שרלוק הפסיק לשיר כל כך בפתאומיות שהמוזיקה המשיכה להתנגן במשך עוד כמה תווים מבלי לגווע, והוא חג על עקביו בכדי לבהות בג'ון.

ג'ון הרכין את ראשו, מוצף לפתע בתחושת מבוכה איומה, "אוי, סליחה."

שרלוק לא אמר דבר, רק הגיב בהנהון קטן והסתובב בחזרה כדי להמשיך בחקירתו, השיר נותר חצי גמור. ג'ון חש באי-נוחות נוראית כאנשי המשטרה ונספחיה הביטו בו, ואז, תהה למה. הצטרפות לשיר של מישהו אחר כשחולקים את אותה המוזיקה הייתה דבר נורמלי וטבעי, בדיוק כמו כל כך הרבה דברים אחרים ששרלוק התעלם מהם בנחישות.

בפעם הבאה ששרלוק שר את _הרמזים מתחילים להתגבש_ , ג'ון נשך את שפתיו כנגד ההרמוניקות שרצה להוסיף לשיר. זה כנראה היה לטובה, בכל מקרה – הייתה לו הרגשה שמילות השיר שהמנגינה הייתה נותנת לו כקול-מלווה יהיו בסגנון של _, זה מדהים / אתה מבריק_ , וזה גם ככה היה מספיק מביך שהוא לעולם לא הצליח לעצור את עצמו מלהגיד דברים כאלה בקול רם, שלא לדבר על לשיר משהו כזה.

הם גרו ביחד כמעט חודשיים כשג'ון חזר הביתה מהסופר-מרקט בידיים ריקות, עצבני.

שרלוק בחן אותו במבטו, "איחרת," הוא ציין.

ג'ון עשה פרצוף, "נקלעתי לביצוע בהרכב-רחוב של _שוב יורד גשם ארור_ ," הוא אמר.

_שוב יורד גשם ארור_ היה אחד מהמנוניה הפופולריים ביותר של לונדון. היה קשה לגור שם ולא למצוא את עצמך נקלע לביצוע רחוב המוני שלו לפחות אחת לכמה חודשים.

שרלוק עשה פרצוף אף לא הניב תגובה. "גם לא הבאת מוצרים מהחנות," הוא הבחין.

"היה לי איזה ריב עם הקופה הרושמת," ג'ון הודה. זה היה פחות ריב, ויותר סולו מלא זעם, אבל לא היה צורך לספר את זה לשרלוק.

שרלוק נראה לא מתרשם, ואז הודיע לפתע, שהם צריכים ללכת לבנק. ג'ון התרוצץ אחריו, משקיע מאמצים שלא לזמזם את המנגינה של שוב _יורד גשם ארור_ בעודם מפלסים את דרכם אל הבנק בין טיפות הגשם. הייתה לו תחושה ששרלוק לא יעריך זאת.

ואז דבר הוביל לדבר, כפי שהיה קורה לרוב עם שרלוק, וג'ון מצא אץ עצמו קשור לכיסא ונחקר על ידי המאפיה הסינית. לא היה סיכוי לדייט שני עם שרה אחרי דבר כזה, הוא חשב בעגמומיות, כשלפתע שרלוק הופיע, מלווה בשיר ניצחון אנרגטי שכלל באופן בל יאמן את המשפט _הנה אני בא להציל את היום_. ג'ון היה מגלגל את עיניו בגלל שזה היה כה נדוש, אבל הוא היה עסוק בלשמור על שרה מלחטוף יריה מציוד הקרקס.

"אני מניח שאני פשוט צריך לקבל את כל זה כמשהו שפשוט הולך להמשיך לקרות לי," אמר ג'ון.

שרלוק משך בכתפיו. "רק אם תמשיך לבלות איתי," הוא אמר כלאחר יד, בנימה שג'ון ידע לקרוא בבהירות.

"טוב, אני מניח שזה טוב מלשבת מול הזבל שמשדרים בטלוויזיה בימינו," אמר.

שרלוק נתן לו מבט מרוצה קצר, ורגע אחר כך תווי ההתחלה של שיר-הנושא שלהם החלו להתנגן מסביבם. ג'ון חש בחיוך רחב נפרש על פניו כשהמוזיקה התנגנה דרכו, משנה את קצב צעדיו כך שיתאימו לקצב הביט שמילא אותו בציפייה לחלוק סוף סוף דואט עם שרלוק.

שרלוק עצר באמצע הרחוב והמוזיקה גוועה, "בדיוק נזכרתי שאני צריך להשיג משהו. אני אראה אותך כבר בבית." הוא הסתובב ופחות או יותר ברח. ג'ון צפה בו, התסכול של השיר שנקטע בוער בתוכו. מה לעזאזל? למה שרלוק כל כך מתנגד לשיר איתו?

****

זה המשיך לקרות. לרוב עם פתרון של חקירות, אבל לפעמים סתם כשחלקו ערבים ביתיים בבית – ג'ון כותב את הבלוג שלו, שרלוק עושה משהו מסוכן במטבח. צלילי המבוא היו מתחילים להתנגן, ג'ון מרגיש את השיר מתחיל למלא אותו, ושרלוק היה ממציא תירוץ בכדי להיעלם, משתיק את השיר כאילו מעולם לא התקיים. זה היה כנראה הדבר המתסכל ביותר שג'ון חווה מימיו.

היו לו שירי-נושא עם אנשים בעבר, כמובן. היה את שיר-הנושא המשפחתי כשיה ילד, למרות שעם השנים החלופות הוא נהיה יותר ויותר מדכא. היה לו אחד עם בת הזוג הראשונה, שהיה כל כך מתקתק שג'ון היה מובך ממנו כיום, אבל זאת הייתה תוצאה של אהבת נעורים ראשונה. חברי קבוצת הראגבי שלו, איתם חי בשנה השנייה והשלישית באוניברסיטה, חלקו איתו שיר. זו הייתה מנגינה רועשת עם מילים שלא היו מתוחכמות יותר _מ-אנחנו חבר'ה ביחד! אנחנו אוהבים ספורט, סקס ובירה!_. הוא שר אותו מאות פעמים, שיכור ופיקח. לרוב שיכור.

למרות זאת, הפעם זה הרגיש אחרת. זה הרגיש כאילו היה זה השיר החשוב ביותר שישיר אי פעם, ולמרות זאת, הוא עדין אפילו לא ידע מהן מילותיו. משמעות הסירוב המתמשך של שרלוק לתת להם לשיר לכל הפחות את השורה הראשונה הייתה שג'ון הכיר את צלילי-המבוא כפי שהכיר את קצב פעימות ליבו, אבל לא היה מסוגל אפילו להתחיל לנחש מהן מילות השיר. אם היה זה חלק שהוא שר לבד, אולי היה מסוגל לפחות לנחש, אבל זאת שורה שהוא שר יחד עם שרלוק. רק אלוהים ידע מה שרלוק חשב על השותפות שלהם, או איך זה יתבטא במילות השיר.

זה קרה אפילו כשעזבו את ביתה של קוני פרינס, צוחקים ביחד, ציוד צילום מונף מעבר לכתפו של שרלוק, ושיר-הנושא שלהם החל להתנגן, ההקדמה נשמעת אפילו בעוד ג'ון מסביר את התאוריה שלו.

"הוא כיסה את הכפות של החתול שלה בחומר. זאת חיית מחמד חדשה, הגיוני שהוא יהיה קצת קופצני לידה. זה כמעט בלתי נמנע שהוא ישרוט אותה, והיא לא יכלה-"

"טעות," אמר שרלוק בקול חזק מספיק לגרום למוזיקה להיקטע ולהיפסק.

צליל תסכול פרץ מבעד לשיניו של ג'ון, "אלוהים, שרלוק, אתה לא יכול פשוט לשיר את זה? רק פעם אחת?"

שרלוק נתן לו מבט קר, "אני לא שר עם אחרים," אמר, ושינה את נושא השיחה לאיך שקוני פרינס באמת נרצחה.

ההבנה שנשלח למרדף שווא אחר חקירה ששרלוק כבר פתח הוסיפה לחשדו של ג'ון שאולי, שיר-הנושא שלהם יותר חד צדדי משחשב. היה ברור שהשותפות שלהם הייתה יותר משמעותית עבורו מאשר לשרלוק. אולי שרלוק לא שר איתו כי הוא ידע שהמילים שלהם יהיו שונות מדי, שהשיר ידגיש את ההבדלים ביניהם במקום את מה שמאחד אותם.

זאת הייתה מחשבה כואבת. ואם זה נכון, ג'ון צריך לחפש דרכים להתרחק משרלוק. ברגע שהייתה רגיעה בזרם החקירות שמוריארטי שלח לשרלוק כמעין מתנת חיזור מעוותת, ג'ון החל לשמור מרחק והלך לביתה של שרה. הספיק לו מלנסות לשכנע את עצמו שלשרלוק היה איכפת, עמוק בפנים, והקרירות היא רק מסיכה. היה זה זמן למצוא שותף חדש לשיר איתו דואט, אם אפשר. העניינים עם שרה לא הלכו טוב כל כך, אבל אולי אם ייתן לזה קצת זמן, המצב יוכל להשתנות.

אלא רק, כמובן, שהתוכנית נקטעה לחלוטין כשזה נתן למוריארטי את ההזדמנות לחטוף אותו ולחבר לו פצצה אל החזה. אחלה של זמן איכות עם הבת זוג.

"הנה לך, ארוז יפה," מוראירטי אמר בחיוך לא מרומז ברגע שהפצצה והג'קט הונחו על ג'ון, "מתאים לך."

ג'ון נשך את לשונו. לא היה טעם להסתבך בשיחה עם מישהו שבבירור ניסה להתגרות בו.

"אוי, נו, תן לי איזה תגובה," אמר מוריארטי, "קדימה, אני יודע שאתה רוצה. אתה יכול אפילו לשיר שיר. _מי מן הסיוט הזה יחלץ אותי? היכן הבלש שיצילני מהגאון הסמכותי?_ " הוא שר את השורות בקול גבוה ומתגרה שגרם לג'ון לחרוק את שינוי. "לא? טוב, אולי אחר כך, כששרלוק יופיע."

לא היה אף לא רמז לשיר בליבו של ג'ון כששרלוק הגיע. הבעת ההלם על פניו של שרלוק כשראה את ג'ון, הרגע בו היה ברור שחשב שג'ון הוא מוריארטי, התחלפה במהירות בבעתה שבהבנה כשראה את הפצצה, וזה היה הרבה מעבר למה שהיה צריך כדי למחוק כל צל של ספק שהחברות שלהם הייתה חשובה ביותר לשרלוק. גל התחושות שחלקו באותו רגע היה מורכב מדי בשביל שיר, ולרגע שררה דממה מוחלטת.

מוריארטי הפריע כשביצע את שיר-הכניסה שלו. הוא שר סולו מבעית, רצחני, על כל נתחי הרשע שהיה מעורב בהם, מלווה במקהלת הצלפים שלו.

_"עכביש על הקורים,_

_בצלילי החשיכה,_

_אני המוח מאחורי הפשע,_

_באתי לשרוף את ליבך."_

לכל אורכו של השיר, עיניו של ג'ון נותרו ממוקדות בפניו של שרלוק. השיר של מוריארטי והאיומים שנבעו ממנו לא היו קרובים להיות חשובים כמו הצורה בה שרלוק התמקד בג'ון.

ברגע שמוריארטי עזב, שרלוק רכן קדימה בכדי לתלוש את הפצצה מג'ון, וזרק אותה כך שהחליקה הלאה מהם על הרצפה. ג'ון חש בברכיו כושלות תחתיו כשהאדרנלין עזב את גופו והוא צנח מטה, נשען עם גבו כנגד קיר, "אלוהים", הוא אמר, המחשבה שהיו כה קרובים למוות החלישה אותו, "אלוהים ישמור".

שרלוק צעד הלוך וחזור, מגרד בראשו עם האקדח בצורה שדרשה מג'ון לצעוק עליו בגללה, "זה היה, אמ, הדבר הזה, אמ, שאתה עשית. שהיה, אמ. שהצעת לעשות. זה היה, אה... טוב."

הוא נשמע מבוהל לחלוטין וג'ון הבין שמוטב להקליל את האווירה כדי לא לגרום לשרלוק להתמוטטות רגשית, "אני שמח שאף אחד לא רואה את זה," אמר, "אתה, קורע ממני את הבגדים בחשיכה בבריכה. אנשים עלולים לדבר."

שרלוק נראה מובך לרגע קט, ואז צחק, "אנשים לא עושים הרבה דברים אחרים." אמר, עיניהם נפגשו, שניהם חייכו, מלאי הקלה.

התווים הפותחים את שיר-הנושא שלהם החלו להתנגן ושרלוק זע במקומו. ג'ון חיכה שימצא תירוץ לחתוך זאת, אך הוא נותר במקומו, עיניו ממוקדות בג'ון, הפחד ממוקדם משתקף בהן. שרלוק סוף סוף הולך לשיר עם ג'ון? אלוהים, הוא ממש קיווה. ג'ון רצה לגלות מהן מילות השיר אפילו יותר, עכשיו משראה כמה שרלוק היה מפוחד מהמחשבה לאבד אותו.

הוא מילא את ריאותיו באוויר בשביל שורות הפתיחה, שפתיו נפערו כאשר קצה הלשון שלו עולה אל מאחורי שיניו כדי להשמיע את ההברה "ל", בעודו צופה בשרלוק עושה את אותו הדבר. ליבו התמלא ציפייה, ואז –

עיניו של שרלוק נפלו על עבר חזהו בבעתה עמוקה, המוזיקה נפסקה כשג'ון הבין שהאורות האדומים של הצלפים חזרו.

"מצטער, בנים, הפרעתי לדואט? נימוסים גרועים, אני יודע, אבל אני פשוט כזה הפכפך! זאת חולשה שלי, אבל למען ההגינות, זאת החולשה היחידה שלי."

שרלוק פגש את עיניו של ג'ון, ואז הוריד את האקדח כלפי מטה בכדי לכוון על הפצצה. ג'ון הכין את עצמו לעובדה שלעולם לא יצא לו לשיר איתו, לקח נשימה עמוקה, ואז, מוזיקה שקטה וקופצנית החלה מתנגנת.

לרגע נוראי אחד, הוא חשב שמוריארטי הולך לפצוח בשיר פופ קופצני על כמה שהוא נלהב לפוצץ אותם, ואז הבין שזה בסך הכל הצלצול של הטלפון הנייד שלו.

"אכפת לכם אם אענה?" מוריארטי שאל.

שרלוק היה מופתע בבירור מהתפתחות העניינים בדיוק כמו ג'ון, אך הוא הסתיר זאת היטב. ג'ון נותר במקומו, עצביו קפוצים. אפילו אחרי שמוריארטי הכריז שהיום זה לא יום טוב למות בו ועזב בעודו ממשיך לדבר בטלפון, ג'ון לא היה מסוגל להירגע. הוא יכל לחזור בכל רגע, אין מצב שזה נגמר בכזאת קלות.

"קדימה," שרלוק אמר כעוקב אחר מחשבותיו, "בוא נלך, לפני שיחזור."

ג'ון הנהן, והרים את עצמו על רגליו. שרלוק התבונן בו, ואז כרך את זרועו סביב גבו כדי ללוות אותו אל עבר היציאה. רק אחרי שיצאו מהבריכה אל הרחוב הבטוח, ג'ון קלט שהוא דקלם רצף שקט של קללות מתחת לאפו.

"בדיוק מה שאני חושב," אמר שרלוק, כשג'ון הצליח לגרום לעצמו להפסיק, "נראה לי שאפשר לחזור ל221 ב'."

"אנחנו צריכים ליידע את לסטרייד," אמר ג'ון.

שרלוק עשה פרצוף אבל הנהן, "כשנגיע הביתה."

ג'ון הנהן. לא היה דבר שרצה יותר מלחזור הביתה עם שרלוק ולנעול את הדלתות והחלונות, ובכן, את הבדים שמודבקים איפה שהחלונות שנשברו היו פעם. אולי זה ייתן להם תחושת שווא של בטחון, אבל הוא היה מוכן לקחת אותה כנגד התחושה שמישהו ממשיך להתבונן בהם בעוד שרלוק תפס מונית. חוץ מזה, הוא היה זקוק נואשות לכוס תה.

****

הם לא שמעו שוב ממוריארטי במשך זמן רב, אבל היו להם חקירות רבות אחרות לפענח ביחד. שיר-הנושא שלהם התנגן לעיתים קרובות, אבל שרלוק אף פעם לא נתן לו להתקדם לכדי מצב ששניהם ישירו. ג'ון המשיך לחוש תסכול לאור ההקשבה למנגינת-הפתיחה שוב ושוב מבלי לשיר את השורה הראשונה אף פעם, אבל לפחות עכשיו, הזיכרון של הבעת הפנים של שרלוק בבריכה הוכיח לו שזה לא היה משהו חד צדי. מה שהמילים לא יהיו, שניהם יתכוונו לכך, אפילו אם לעולם לא ישירו אותן.

עכשיו משג'ון הפנה את מלוא תשומת ליבו, הוא הבין ששרלוק מעולם לא שר עם אף אחד אחר. שירי הסולו שלו תמיד היו ללא ליווי, וג'ון אף פעם לא ראה אותו משתתף בשיר של מישהו אחר. זה היה מוזר לשיר את שיר הכנת התה, _הנחמה שבתה_ , בלי שום סיוע בפזמון, כפי שהיה נהוג כשמכינים תה ליותר מאדם אחד, אבל הוא התרגל. חוץ מזה, לרוב גברת האדסון הייתה בסביבה כשהכין תה, ותמיד שמחה להצטרף.

איכשהו, שרלוק גם הצליח להתחמק מלהילכד בביצועי רחוב המוניים, אפילו כשג'ון היה מוצא את עצמו נסחף אל _שוב יורד גשם ארור_ או השיר המועדף השני של לונדון, _הממשלה שוב מזיינת אותנו_. במקום זאת, שרלוק פשוט היה נעצר בצד הדרך, צופה בשירה ובריקודים עד הסיום המפואר, ואז ממשיך בדרכו כשג'ון היה משתחרר מהמנגינה.

כמה שבועות אחר כך, כשג'ון ושרלוק היו בזירת פשע, החלה התאספות של הצוות המשטרתי לביצוע פזמון קצר של _צדק_!, שהיה שיר הנושא של המשטרה העירונית. רק לאחר שג'ון הצטרף לשירה ולריקוד, נפלה עליו ההבנה שהוא הפך להיות חלק מהצוות, מספיק בכדי להילכד יחד בשיר. הוא היה די מרוצה מזה, ותרם את חלקו בהנאה, מחזיק את הצליל האחרון יחד עם השאר בעליה, בעוד קולה של סאלי זימר בירידה.

כולם החליפו מבטים מחוייכים ואז פנו להמשך העבודה, כשג'ון קלט ששרלוק התעלם מהשיר בשביל להמשיך לבחון את הגופה. הוא לא היה היחיד ששם לב לכך.

"אתה טוב מדי בכדי להצטרף אלינו, יצור?" שאלה סאלי בלעג, "או שאתה לא באמת מעוניין בצדק, אלה רק בסיפוקים שלך?"

"או שאולי אין לי כוונה לשיר אתכם, עדר," אמר שרלוק, לא מרים את מבטו מהפרט הזעיר שתפס את תשומת ליבו, "ובטח שלא את השיר הזה. המילים נדושות ופשטניות, והכראוגרפיה גורמת לכם להראות כאילו אתם הולכים לפלוש לפולין."

דממה נחתה על כולם בחדר. זה היה מעבר לנימוס גרוע לבקר שיר של מישהו אחר, זה היה משהו בל-יעשה. כולם ידעו שהמוזיקה והשירים שבקעו משום מקום לא היו משהו נשלט, במיוחד לא שיר כמו _צדק_!, שהיה השיר ששרו שוטרי לונדון למעלה ממאה שנים.

"שרלוק," אמר לסטרייד בטון מזהיר, "אתה צריך להתנצל על זה."

שרלוק הרים מבטו מעלה ונאנח כשראה את הקהל שהביט בו בהלם, "אה, ברצינות. אתם בטח שמתם לב עד כמה השיר הזה מגוחך."

"סבבה," אמר לסטרייד, "זהו זה. צא לי מזירת הפשע."

"שרלוק," אמר ג'ון, שניסה להיכנס ולמנוע את ההתלקחות, "פשוט תתנצל, אל תהיה קשה."

"קשה?" חזר אחריו שרלוק, מתרומם. "קשה זה לפתור תעלומה בלי העזרה שלי, בהתחשב בחוסר האינטיליגנציה שמשתקפת פה. אתה באמת הולך לוותר על הסיוע שלי ולסכן את הצדק שאתה טוען שאתה כה נלהב לגביו, בגלל ריב על כמה תיבות של מוזיקה?"

"זה בדיוק מה שאני הולך לעשות, כן," אמר לסטייד, "יאללה, צא מפה. אתה לא תקבל גישה לשום מקרה שלי, עד שתתנצל."

"אה, למען השם," מלמל שרלוק, אך נחפז מהחדר מבלי להוסיף ולהתווכח.

ג'ון הביט בלסטרייד, "אני מצטער," הוא אמר, "אני אדבר איתו."

"כן, בהצלחה עם זה." ענה לסטרייד.

"אני לא יודעת איך אתה יכול לסבול להיות לידו," סאלי אמרה כשג'ון החל ללכת בעקבות שרלוק, "אף פעם לא ראיתי אותו מצטרף למקהלה. איזה מן הפרעה אישיותית צריכה להיות לך בשביל לא לשיר עם אף אחד אף פעם?"

"סוציופת, זוכרת?" אמר אנדרסון.

ג'ון הידק את שינוי, אך לא יכל לחשוב על שום תשובה שנונה. כשפנה החוצה, הוא גילה ששרלוק כבר מצא מונית עוזב בלעדיו. הוא היה צריך רגע, לעמוד במקום, להביט אל השמיים, ולנשום מספר נשימות, כדי לאפס את הכעס שבעבע בו, ואז תפס מונית משלו אל עבר רחוב בייקר.

כשהגיע הביתה, שרלוק היה ממוטט בכורסא שלו, מערסל בידיו את הכינור ופורט את המנגינה של _הרמזים מתחילים להתגבש_. הוא לא טרח להרים את מבטו כשג'ון נכנס, אז ג'ון ניגש ונעמד בתקיפות ממולו.

"מה זה היה לעזאזל?" הוא שאל, מנסה לרסן ולו במעט את הזעם שלו.

"מה היה מה?" שרלוק שאל.

ג'ון נשם נשימה עמוקה מבעד לאפו. שרלוק הסתכל עליו כשראשו מוטה מעט לצד אחד, כאילו ג'ון היה דגימה מעניינת שבחן.

"זה!" ג'ון אמר, מחווה בידו אל עבר הכיוון הכללי של זירת הפשע, "איך שהעלבת את כולם והכל, סירבת להתנצל, ואז השארת אותי מאחור, לעזאזל! חשבתי שכבר סיימנו עם הקטע הזה, לפחות!"

שרלוק הגיב במשיכת כתף קטנה, "חשבתי שתשמח להישאר עם חברי המקהלה החדשים שלך."

ג'ון פער את פיו בתדהמה. מה הוא רמז לעזאזל? "כמובן שאני לא- למה שאני ארצה להישאר בזירת פשע בלעדיך? חתיכת-" הוא עצר את עצמו, בוחן את הבעתו של שרלוק. הוא נראה אפילו עוד יותר זועף, אבל היה שם עוד משהו, שלקח לג'ון רגע לזהות. הוא הריץ בראשו את דבריו של שרלוק, והמרירות בה אמר 'חברי המקהלה שלך'.

"אוי אלוהים, בבקשה תגיד לי שאתה לא כועס ששרתי איתם."

"כמובן שלא," שרלוק ירה בטון שהסגיר שג'ון הצליח לשים את האצבע על הבעיה.

"למען השם המזדיין," ג'ון אמר, ידיו משפשפות את פניו, "שרלוק, היו לך כל כך הרבה הזדמנויות לשיר איתי, אבל תמיד ביטלת אותן. אתה לא מקבל את הזכות לקנא על זה."

שרלוק הזדעף והסיט את כתפו הלאה ממנו. ג'ון כל כך כעס עליו. זאת אשמתו שהם אף פעם לא שרו את הדואט שלהם, ועכשיו שרלוק נעלב כי ג'ון הפך לחלק מקבוצה של אנשים שהוא עובד איתם? שילך להזדיין.

"אחלה," הוא אמר, "אני יוצא. ואני מציע שתתעשת על עצמך ותתנצל ללסטרייד, או שאתה הולך להמשיך לחקור בני זוג בוגדים ולמצוא חתולים אבודים בעתיד הקרוב."

הוא עזב את הדירה, מותיר את שרלוק להתמרמר.

****

הוא קיבל הודעת אסמס כשעה לאחר מכן.

_שמעתי בעצתך. חזרתי לעבוד על החקירה. נתראה בבארטס. ש.ה_

ג'ון בהה בה מספר רגעים ארוכים, ואז התקשר ללסטרייד.

"הוא באמת התנצל?" הוא שאל בלי לטרוח להגיד שלום.

"כן," אמר לסטרייד, "והוא אפילו היה טוב בזה בצורה מפתיעה, האמת. מה לעזאזל אמרת לו?"

ג'ון הניד בראשו, בעודו מרים יד כדי לזמן מונית, "אין לי מושג."

בבארטס, שרלוק רכן מעל הגופה מזירת הפשע, בוחן סימנים בזכוכית מגדלת. ג'ון נעצר בכניסה, חש בכעס עולה שוב. למה הוא היה צריך לרוץ לכאן כל כך מהר, כששרלוק אפילו לא טורח להכיר בנוכחותו? מה זה אמר על ג'ון, שהוא אפילו לא חשב על זה פעמיים, אפילו לא חשב לדרוש ממנו התנצלות גם כלפיו?

שרלוק הרים את מבטו אל ג'ון, "אני צריך את חוות דעתך," אמר, "מאיזה מין ניתוח הצלקת הזו?"

ג'ון נשם נשימה עמוקה ושקל להסתובב וללכת, לרגע, ואז קיבל את הבלתי נמנע וניגש להסתכל.

הוא עדיין כעס, על שרלוק ועל עצמו, כשהתעלומה נפתרה והם פנו בחזרה ל221 ב'. לא היה אף לא סימן לצלילי שיר-הנושא שלהם, וג'ון שמח על כך. הדבר האחרון שהוא צריך זה תזכורת לכך ששרלוק לא רוצה לשיר איתו, אבל גם לא רוצה שישיר עם אחרים.

ג'ון הכין תה בלי המנגינה של _הנחמה שבתה_. הוא עדיין כעס מדי גם בשביל זה.

שרלוק קיבל את הספל מג'ון מבלי אף מילת תודה, ואז ישב ובהה בו מבעד לגבות מכווצות מעט בעודו לוגם מהתה. ג'ון שתה בעצמו וניסה להעמיד פנים שזהו ערב ככל הערבים, ושהמצב ביניהם לא מתפצח מרוב מתח.

לאחר כמה דקות, שרלוק התיר אנחה ארוכה, "אני מניח שאני צריך גם להתנצל בפניך."

ג'ון הביט בו, "אל תטרח. אני מכיר אותך טוב מכדי להאמין להתנצלויות."

"העובדה שאני לא רוצה להתנצל לא אומרת שההתנצלות לא תהיה כנה, אם אעשה זאת." אמר שרלוק. ג'ון פלט נחירת צחוק של פקפוק, מה שגרם לשרלוק לקמט את מצחו עוד יותר. "אני מודע לזה שההתנהגות שלי מקודם הייתה בלתי מתקבלת על הדעת," הוא אמר בקשיחות, "זה לא ענייני עם מי אתה בוחר לשיר."

ג'ון התבונן בו בזהירות, מנסה למצוא סימנים שיצביעו על כך שהוא באמת מתכוון לזה, ולא רק משחק. מלבד העובדה שהסב לעצמו הבעה יותר מדי כנה, כפי שעשה כשניסה לדלות מידע מעד בזירת פשע, הוא נראה נוקשה, כמעט כאוב, כאילו ההתנצלות הייתה חוויה פיזית. ג'ון חש בכעס מתחיל להתנדף ופלט אנחה שקטה.

שרלוק הבחין בהתרככות שלו ללא ספק, ונשען קדימה, "לא ציפיתי שתהפוך להיות חלק מהקבוצה," אמר, "ההפתעה גרמה לי להגיב בפזיזות."

"למה לא?" שאל ג'ון, "למה לא ציפית שאצטרף לקבוצה של אנשים שאני עובד לצידם כבר מספר חודשים, ושיש לי מטרה משותפת איתם?"

שרלוק משך בכתפיו בחוסר נוחות, "אני מניח שאני חושב עליך כמישהו שעובד איתי ולא איתם."

ג'ון שחרר צחקוק מריר, "ועדיין, לא תטרח לשיר איתי. חוץ מזה, עם כמה שלא תשנא את זה, אתה לא זאב בודד, אתה גם עובד איתם, אפילו אם לא תצטרף לשיר שלהם."

שרלוק שתק לרגע ארוך לפני שאמר, בקול שקט, "אף פעם לא שרתי עם מישהו אחר."

ג'ון נדהם, "אף פעם? אבל בטוח שרת כשהיית ילד-"

"אף פעם", שרלוק חזר ואמר, "שיר הנושא של המשפחה שלנו היה קטע אינסטרומנטלי, אף פעם לא הינו צריכים לשיר אותו. שירים אחרים שילדים נוטים לשיר ביחד חלפו מעלי, למדתי בחינוך ביתי עד שהיתי בוגר מספיק לפנימייה, ובזמן הזה כבר החלטתי שאין לי שום עניין בלחלוק שיר רק לשם השיתוף. ככל שהתבגרתי, זה רק נהיה יותר ויותר ברור לי. אתה יודע כמה מעט מכנים משותפים יש לי עם הנושאים שאנשים שרים עליהם בדרך כלל."

ג'ון ניסה לדמיין חיים ששרים בהם רק שירי סולו, ולא הצליח. הוא היה מוצא את עצמו שר עם אדם אחר לפחות פעם בשבוע לאורך כל ימי חייו, לרוב אפילו יותר, זאת למעט התקופה בה חזר ללונדון אחרי שנפצע בצבא והוא נאלץ לחיות לבד בחדרון המדכא ההוא, ואפילו אז הוא לקח חלק בשירים בביצוע אסיפות-רחוב.

"מה לגבי שירי אסיפות רחוב?"

שרלוק עשה פרצוף, "מה אכפת לי אם יורד גשם מזדיין או לא?"

ג'ון בהה בו, "סבבה", אמר חלושות.

"אני לא רוצה את הרחמים שלך." שרלוק אמר בחדות, "אני מרוצה לחלוטין מהדברים כפי שהם, לשיר עם אחרים משמעותו להוריד את עצמי לרמה שלהם."

"שזה כולל לשיר דואט איתי?" ג'ון שאל.

שרלוק הידק את לסתותיו והסיט את מבטו, "שיר הנושא שלנו עובד מצויין גם כקטע אינסטרומנטלי," אמר. "המילים רק יהרסו אותו עם רגשניות מתקתקה."

ג'ון בחן אותו לרגע ארוך, ואז הנהן לעצמו. "אחלה," אמר. אם שרלוק לא רוצה להתמודד עם רגשותיו של ג'ון לגבי השותפות שלהם, אין לו מה לעשות עם זה. "ובכן, אני לא הולך למנוע מעצמי מלשיר עם המשטרה, או כל אחד אחר, רק כי זה נראה לך כמו בזבוז זמן."

"לא ציפיתי שתעשה דבר כזה" שרלוק אמר, "ואני לא אתן לאירוע של היום לחזור על עצמו."

נראה היה שזה המיטב שג'ון יצליח להוציא ממנו, אז הוא שחרר מן הנושא.

****

כעת משידע שהם לעולם לא ישירו את שיר הנושא שלהם יחד, הוא נהיה מודע במיוחד לכל פעם שהוא התנגן, אפילו אם זה היה תו או שניים ברקע. הידיעה ששרלוק לעולם לא ישיר זאת איתו כאבה, לא משנה כמה פעמים אמר לעצמו שזאת מנגינה אינסטרומנטלית. הוא חש את המילים בתוכו, מאוחסנות ומחכות להזדמנות לפרוץ החוצה.

הבלוג של ג'ון החל לצבור פופולריות, בייחוד לאחר ששרלוק פתר רצף של מקרים בעלי פרופיל גבוה שהציבו אותו בעמודי השער בעיתונים. ג'ון מצא את עצמו מזמזם את שיר הנושא שלהם כשהיה יושב מול הלפטופ, מקליד את תיאור שרשרת ההיקשים המדהימה. נדמה היה שהשיר אף פעם לא רחוק מדי, מלווה אותו בכל אשר עשה, אפילו כשלא היה עם שרלוק.

נראה ששרלוק היה מושפע בצורה דומה, כשחקירות באו בזו אחר זו. בשעות לילה מאוחרות ג'ון היה שומע אותו מדי פעם, מנגן את המנגינה בכינור, למרות שהיא תמיד הפכה להיות משהו אחר כשג'ון היה יורד למטה להקשיב.

הנרי נייט ביקר אותם, וסיפר על הכלב הרצחני. נראה היה ששרלוק הולך לגרש אותו, אבל משהו בדבריו של הנרי תפס את תשומת ליבו, כי לפתע ג'ון החל לשמוע את הצלילים של _יש לי חקירה_ מתנגנים ברקע בהתלהבות עולה, לקראת סיום הראיון. ג'ון החל לדמיין את עצמו אורז תיק לטיול לדרטמור.

ואכן, ברגע שהנרי עזב את 221 ב', שרלוק פצח בסולו נלהב, מסתחרר ברחבי הסלון ומקפץ מדי פעם על הרהיטים.

" _חקירה! יש לי חקירה!_

_חקירה מעניינת מלאה בתפניות!_

_סוף לשעמום והזדמנות לתת הארה_

_לכולם להראות שאני טוב מהרשויות_ "

לא נראה שהיה צריך את ג'ון בדבר הזה, אז הוא הלך להודיע לגברת האדסון שהם יעדרו למספר ימים.

****

שלווה שררה בחצר הכנסייה. עבר זמן רב מאז הפעם האחרונה שג'ון בילה זמן באוויר הפתוח, מאז שפגש את שרלוק, והוא מצא את עצמו נהנה מכך. כמובן שהיה מצליח להנות יותר אם מילותיו הקשות של שרלוק לא היו ממשיכות לצלצל באוזניו.

_אין לי חברים._

לא משנה כמה פעמים ג'ון ניסה להגיד לעצמו ששרלוק הגיב גרוע לאירועים בדיווירס-הולואו ושלא באמת התכוון לדבריו, הוא לא יכל למגר את הכאב שהתעורר למשמע מילים אלו. איך הוא יכול להמשיך לבלות את זמנו עם שרלוק, עד כדי ויתור על חיפוש זמן לעבודה במקצועו, או החזקת מערכת יחסים, אם שרלוק אפילו לא היה מוכן להודות שהם חברים?

מה שכאב יותר, היתה ההבנה התופחת שמשהו בג'ון רצה שהם יהיו יותר מחברים. המחסור בזמן היה רק חלק מהסיבות שג'ון לא טרח לחפש מערכת יחסים חדשה אחרי שג'נט זרקה אותו. הסיבה העיקרית, עמוק בפנים, הייתה שג'ון קיווה לפתח מערכת יחסים כלשהי עם שרלוק. הוא הבין זאת כששוחח עם לואיס מורטימור בלילה הקודם, אז קלט עד כמה היה מעדיף לפלרטט עם שרלוק, לא משנה כמה יפה ומקסימה היא הייתה.

אבל שרלוק אפילו לא החשיב אותם לחברים. לג'ון לא הייתה תקווה להיות משהו יותר מזה, זה לא שינה ששיר הנושא שלהם התערבב בכל היבט בחייו. הרי הם אף פעם לא שרו אותו ממילא, לא? וזה אמר הכל, נקודה. אם שרלוק לא מוכן לקבל את ג'ון מספיק בכדי לשיר יחד, אין סיכוי שהוא יקבל אותו מספיק בשביל לנהל מערכת יחסים רומנטית.

רכבת המחשבות החלה להפוך למדכאת במיוחד בדיוק כששרלוק בעצמו הופיע, מזכה אותו בבליל התנצלויות.

"לגבי מה שקרה אתמול בלילה – משהו קרה לי, משהו שלא חוויתי בעבר."

"כן," אמר ג'ון, מנסה לברוח מחצר הכנסייה לפני שסבלנותו תפקע לחלוטין, "אמרת זאת: פחד. שרלוק הולמס פחד. ככה אמרת."

מסתבר ששרלוק לא תכנן לתת לו להתחמק, כי הוא תפס בזרועו של ג'ון ומשך אותו אחורה כך שיפנה לכיוונו, "לא, זה היה יותר מזה, ג'ון. זה היה ספק. חשתי בספק. תמיד יכולתי לבטוח בחושים שלי, הראיות שמול עיני, עד אתמול."

ג'ון עצר במקומו והזעיף את פניו, "אתה לא באמת מאמין שראית מפצלת או משהו."

"לא, אני לא מאמין בזה," שרלוק אמר, "אבל זה מה שראיתי. השאלה היא איך, איך?"

זה לא באמת הטריד את ג'ון. מה זה משנה לעזאזל אם שרלוק ראה או לא ראה משהו? זה לא נתן לו את הזכות להתייחס לג'ון כמו לחרא. "כן, אהא, סבבה, טוב. אז יש לך משהו לעשות עם ככה? בהצלחה עם זה."

הוא התחיל להתרחק, ושרלוק קרא בשמו, נשמע מעט מבוהל. "תקשיב, מה שאמרתי קודם, ג'ון. התכוונתי לזה – אין לי חברים. יש לי רק אחד."

למרות הכל, ג'ון נעצר במקומו.

זה היה ברור ששרלוק לקח נשימה עמוקה, כי רגע אחר כך נשמעו צלילים מתנגנים, ומייד לאחר מכן, קולו של שרלוק הצטרף:

_"ג'ון, אתה חברי היחיד,_

_בבקשה אל תלך._

_לא התכוונתי לפגוע במזיד"_

הוא זימר לו סרנדה. עכשיו לא היה סיכוי שג'ון יוכל לעזוב. הוא הסתובב לאחור באיטיות, וראה את שרלוק נרגע בעודו ממשיך את השיר:

_"אין בך הרבה בינה אך אתה מבליט את הגאונות שלי,_

_אתה מספק פתרונות למרות הפער האינטלקטואלי"_

ג'ון נאנח, כמובן שגם סרנדה משרלוק תכיל כמות זהה של עלבונות ומחמאות. טוב, לפחות זה היה משהו. הוא חש בקשיחות נעלמת מפניו כששרלוק חייך אילו חיוך קורן, בוודאי הניח שזה אומר שג'ון סלח לו.

הוא לא הפסיק לשיר, אפילו כשהם עזבו את בית הקברות ביחד. ג'ון לא התלונן. זה היה נחמד לשמוע את שרלוק שר עליו דברים נחמדים. כלומר, דברים נחמדים בעיקר.

" _אין לי חברים, יש לי רק אחד_ ," שרלוק שר, משלב צעדי ריקוד קטנים בעודם ממשיכים לצעוד במעלה הדרך, " _אבל כשיש לי אותך, למה שזה יפריע לי?_ "

ג'ון פלט נשיפה, "חנפן!" מלמל. שרלוק חייך אילו, הוא נראה משועשע מהמילים בדיוק כמו ג'ון.

_"למה שאזדקק לחבר אחר כשהתגובות שלך מתוזמנות כה טוב?_

_הן מובילות אותי לתשובות שנמצאות כה קרוב_

_למרות שאתה עיוור לרמזים לרוב"_

"כן, אוקי, אני מבין." אמר ג'ון.

חיוכו של שרלוק רק גדל כשהמשיך להסביר בבית נוסף על כמה שג'ון חשוב ויעיל למרות הטמטום שלו. ג'ון נד בראשו ומצא את עצמו מכניס תגובות מתוזמנות בסופה של כל שורה.

שרלוק סיים את הסולו בשורה, " _אין לי חברים, יש לי רק אחד / אבל כשיש לי רק אותך, למה שזה יפריע לי?_ "

הוא האריך את תוו הסיום במשך כמה ביטים, וג'ון הוסיף, "יא מנייאק, תודה לאל שזה נגמר."

רק באותו רגע, ג'ון קלט שהתוספות שלו הפכו להיות חלק מהשיר. הוא לא שר עם שרלוק, אבל הוא בהחלט לקח חלק בשיר. הוא התבונן בו כשהמנגינה התנדפה, תוהה אם הוא יתעצבן שג'ון התערב ככה.

נראה היה ששרלוק אפילו לא שם לב. למעשה, נדמה היה ששכח מהשיר בכדי להתמקד בחקירה.

"ה.א.ו.נ.ד" הוא אמר בהתלהבות, "מה אם זאת לא מילה? מה אם אלה ראשי תיבות?"

ג'ון מצא את עצמו נדבק בהתלהבות, ועקב אחריו כשפנו למי-יודע-לאן.

השיר החדש של שרלוק הבליח להופעה קצרה נוספת בבוקר הבא כשג'ון גילה ששרלוק סימם אותו וניסה לגרום לו להזות בכוונה, ובכך הבעית אותו עד עומקי נשמתו.

"אלוהי, זה היה אתה. אתה נעלת אותי במעבדה המזדיינת." הוא הבין, ופניו של שרלוק נפלו, הבעתו דומה להבעת החרטה המזוייפת שלו. _אין לי חברים_ החל להתנגן ברכות ברקע. "הו לא," ג'ון הודיע במהירות, "הדבר הזה יעבוד רק פעם אחת. אתה לא יכול לשיר את אותו שיר כל פעם ולצפות שזה ימשיך לעבוד."

המוזיקה דעכה, "טוב, ידעתי מה האפקט של הסם על מוח מובחר, הייתי צריך לנסות אותו על מוח ממוצע." שרלוק אמר.

ג'ון נאנח. הנה עוד יום בחיי החבר היחיד של שרלוק.

****

מוריארטי הופיע בשנית בדרמטיות, לבוש בכתר המלוכה ומחייך בצורה חשודה כשעצרו אותו. שרלוק התבקש להעיד במשפט, וג'ון חשב שזאת הולכת להתגלות כהחלטה גרועה.

ג'ון נכח שצדק כששרלוק פצח בסולו על דוכן העדים, למרות שהשופט שב והזהיר ששירה תתקבל כמו הודאה לכל דבר. ג'ון כיסה את פניו בידיו וניסה להתעלם מהעובדה ששירו של שרלוק היה זהה לשיר שמוריארטי שר להם בבריכה, עם הבדלים זעירים במילים.

_"הוא עכביש על הקורים,_

_בצלילי החשיכה,_

_הוא המוח מאחורי הפשע,_

_בא בכדי לשרוף את ליבך."_

השופט לא התרשם מהסולו, מה שהביא למעצרו של שרלוק והרחקתו מבית המשפט עד סוף החקירה. ג'ון צפה במושבעים מקריאים את החלטת גזר הדין לבדו, כך שלא היה לו עם מי לחלוק את זעמו כשקבעו שהוא חף מפשע. הוא התקשר לשרלוק ברגע שיכל, אך הוא לא נשמע מופתע מגזר הדין, ולא התעניין בתלונות של ג'ון שנבעו מכך.

הוא חש הקלה מסויימת כשראה את לסטרייד, יחד עם כמה שוטרים אחרים, עוזבים את בית המשפט. "זה בולשיט." הוא אמר בתור ברכה לשלום.

לסטרייד הביט בו, מזועזע בדיוק כמו ג'ון, "לחלוטין."

"אני לא מאמין שהוא פשוט יוצא לחופשי," ג'ון אמר, "אחרי כל זה!"

"נתפוס אותו בפעם הבאה," אמר אחד השוטרים. ג'ון חשב שאולי קוראים לו לורנס.

"מתי, כשהוא יפוצץ את מרכז לונדון?" שאל ג'ון.

לסטרייד הניח את ידו על כתפו של ג'ון, "אנחנו יוצאים לשתות משהו, רוצה להצטרף?"

"לגמרי." אמר ג'ון.

הוא היה מבושם קלות כשחזר ל221 ב', ועדיין מדוכדך מ _לפעמים הצדק לא הולך_ , ששר עם המשטרה בפאב. שרלוק ישב על הכורסא שלו, אצבעותיו שעונות יחד, המבט על פניו הצביע על כך שלא ישמע שום מילה שג'ון יגיד לו. מסיבה כלשהי, הוא השתמש בסרוויס התה היקר שלהם, שעודנו נותר על השולחן. ג'ון התבונן בו וניסה לחשוב מה הסיכוי ששרלוק יהיה זה שישטוף אותו, אבל הסיכויים היו נמוכים בכדי לחשב אותם.

הוא נאנח, אסף את הסרוויס, ופנה למטבח. "אני הולך להניח שידעת מה מוריארטי מתכנן, ושתגלה גם לי." הוא אמר כשהלך, "למרות שאלוהים יודע שאין לי שום מושג מה זה יהיה."

שרלוק סיפק המהום מרוחק, שהפך למנגינה. לקח לג'ון רגע להבין שזה היה שיר העכביש של מוריארטי, והוא מצא את עצמו מתחלחל כשהניח את הסרוויס בכיור. זה לא יגמר טוב.

****

זה לא נגמר טוב. הרשת של מוריארטי סגרה על שרלוק והמשטרה הגיעה ל221 ב', מחצית מהם שורקים את המנגינה של _צדק_! כשהובילו את שרלוק לניידת. וכאשר מפקד הפקחים החל לשיר, ג'ון הכניס לו אגרוף בפנים. זה לא היה צדק מחורבן, זה היה בדיוק ההפך.

הוא נאזק ונדחק כנגד הרכב המשטרתי לצד שרלוק, שזרק אילו חיוך. שיר-הנושא שלהם התחיל להתנגן ברקע, וג'ון לא יכל לעצור את עצמו מלצחוק.

"רק אנחנו יכולים לנגן את שיר-הנושא שלנו כשעוצרים אותנו." הוא אמר.

"לא," שרלוק לא הסכים, "רק אנחנו יכולים לנגן את שיר הנושא שלנו כשאנחנו בוחרים מהמשטרה."

"מה?" שאל ג'ון, כשכבר היה מאוחר מדי. שרלוק תפס אקדח והם רצו לאחורי סמטה, המוזיקה רועמת סביבם כדי להתאים את עצמה לקצב צעדי הריצה שלהם.

היא המשיכה להתנגן כל הלילה, מאיטה לביט שקט וחזרתי כשהמתינו בחשיכה בדירתה של קיטי ריילי, ואז מאיצה כשמוריארטי חמק דרך החלון והם רדפו אחריו, ואז התמוססה בחזרה לביט רקע שקט, כשמייקרופט התעמת עם ג'ון. באותו שלב, המנגינה הרגישה חלק ממנו כמו פעימות ליבו, כאילו לא תוכל להיפסק כל עוד יש נשימה בגופו.

הוא הלך לבארטס ומצא את שרלוק מסתגר במעבדה. המוזיקה האטה עוד יותר, לכדי צלילים קודרים ואפלים מהם ג'ון ניסה להתעלם. המצב היה גרוע, אבל בר תיקון. שרלוק יכל לתקן את זה – הרי הוא גאון. הוא יחשוב על משהו.

הטלפון של ג'ון צלצל וקטע את שיר הנושא שלהם לחלוטין, כאילו לא התנגן מעולם. ג'ון מצמץ לעברו של שרלוק, שבהה בו בהבעה כה ריקנית עד שנדמה היה שפוסל מאבן, בעודו עונה לשיחה.

"גברת האדסון – ירו בה. כנראה אחד מהרוצחים שהצלחת למשוך... אלוהים. היא גוססת, שרלוק. בוא נלך." הוא אמר לו, אבל הבעתו של שרלוק לא השתנתה.

"לך אתה, אני עסוק." אמר, כאילו הנושא היה חסר חשיבות. ג'ון פער את פיו.

שום ניסיונות שכנוע לא היו מספיקים כדי לגרום לשרלוק אפילו להעמיד פנים שאכפת לו מגברת האדסון, אז ג'ון יצא לדרכו לבד, אחרי מתן מספר מילים קשות על חוסר האנושיות של שרלוק. הוא זעם ודאג, והתאמץ לשמור על שלווה כשחצה את לונדון לעבר ברחוב בייקר.

גברת האדסון הייתה בטוחה ושלמה. ג'ון בהה בה, ואז חג על עקביו חזרה אל בית החולים, המנגינה של _האיש המשוגע שלי_ מתנגנת ברקע כשליבו הלם בחזהו. הוא היה צריך להגיע לשרלוק לפני שיעשה משהו מטופש, שוב.

אבל זה היה מאוחר מדי. זה תמיד מאוחר מדי. הוא תהה אם כדאי לו להשיג לעצמו שיר נושא חדש שיכלול את המילים האלה.

שרלוק התקשר אילו, עומד על קצה הגג של בארטס כאילו היה ציפור מחורבנת. כשג'ון הרים את מבטו אילו, ליבו נתקע בגרונו. שיר הנושא שלהם החל להתנגן, המוזיקה נעה ביניהם עם אווירה דיכאונית שלא שמע כמוה מעולם.

מעברו השני של הטלפון, שרלוק לקח מספר נשימות עמוקות וג'ון הבין שהוא מתכונן לשיר.

"אוה, לא." הוא אמר, קוטע את המנגינה, "לא, אתה לא. אתה לא הולך לשיר עכשיו את השיר המזדיין, לא אחרי- אלוהים, שרלוק. פשוט תרד למטה."

"אני לא יכול," אמר שרלוק, "שיחת הטלפון הזאת, היא המכתב שלי. זה מה שאנשים עושים, לא? משאירים מכתב?"

"משאירים מכתב מתי?" הוא שאל, בחילה עולה בקיבתו.

"להתראות, ג'ון," אמר שרלוק, "הלוואי שהיתי שר איתך, לפחות פעם אחת."

מעלה מעלה, מעל ג'ון, דמות מוצללת קטנה זרקה הצידה את הטלפון שלה, מתחה את זרועותיה ונפלה קדימה.

ג'ון רץ לעברו, אבל זה היה כמו לרוץ דרך שבשבת. אופניים פגעו בו והוא הופל מטה, אך בקושי הבחין בכך. הצלילים סביבו נעלמו, נבלעו למראה גופו של שרלוק מופל מהאוויר ופוגע באדמה בצליל מעורר חלחלה.

"לא, הוא חבר שלי. הוא חבר שלי, בבקשה." ג'ון התנשף, אך לא הצליח אפילו לשמוע את עצמו. הוא קרס על ברכיו לצדו של שרלוק ותפס במפרק ידו כדי למדוד לו את הדופק, למרות שראה בבירור שכבר מאוחר מדי. הוא תפס במעילו של שרלוק, ואז נכנע לזרועות שמשכו אותו החוצה.

"בבקשה, הוא האיש המשוגע שלי," הוא אמר, "האיש המשוגע שלי."

****

שבוע לאחר מכן, הוא ישב ב221 ב', מקשיב לדממה ששרלוק השאיר אחריו. לא הייתה יותר מוזיקה. הוא לא שמע אף לא תו אחד מאז מותו של שרלוק.

חודש לאחר מכן, הפסיכולוגית שלו ניסתה להיות מכילה, אמרה לו שהוא צריך למצוא את שיר האבל שלו. הוא אמר לא שהוא לא שמע יותר שום מוזיקה, והיא כווצה את גבותיה.

"אפילו לא באסיפות ברחוב?" שאלה.

"במיוחד לא אסיפות רחוב." אמר ג'ון, "למה שזה יעניין אותי אם יש גשם או אין?"

לקח לו זמן להבין שהוא ציטט את שרלוק. הוא נשם נשימה עמוקה, והנמיך את ראשו כדי להסתיר את פניו ממנה. "אין שום דבר לשיר עליו מעכשיו." הוא אמר לבסוף כשהצליח להשתלט על עצמו.

היא נאנחה ושרבטה משהו בקלסר שלה, משהו שלא יכל להיות טוב. ולג'ון לא היה אכפת.

שנה לאחר מכן, הוא עמד מול המצבה, מנסה למצוא מילים שייצגו את כל מה ששרלוק היה בשבילו, כששמע, ממרחק, צלילים צפים. זאת הייתה גרסה איטית, כמו קינה, של שיר הנושא שלהם, ובעודה מתנגנת, ג'ון הבין שהוא יכול לשיר. המילים יכלו לצאת ממנו, ושרלוק לא יהיה שם לעצור בעדו מלפתוח את פיו ולתת להן.

במקום זאת, הוא הידק את שיניו, עבר לעמידת דום צבאית, וצעד החוצה מבית הקברות.

****

שלוש שנים לאחר מותו של שרלוק, ג'ון שהה בחדר הטיפול שלו, רושם הערות על המטופל האחרון שלו, כשלפתע הדלת נפתחה וגבר זקן נכנס פנימה.

ג'ון העיף אילו מבט וניסה שלא לעשות פרצוף. הוא לא סימן להכניס את המטופל הבא, למה לינדה נתנה לו להיכנס?

"אני מצטער, רק רגע קטן אחד," אמר, "שב, בבקשה."

הזקן השמיע צליל מעוצבן אך התיישב בכיסא מבלי לדבר. ג'ון הפנה את תשומת ליבו למסך המחשב.

הוא נותר מעט מודע לתנועות הזקן בזווית עינו בעודו מקליד, אך התעלם. היה די חם בחדר, אולי הוא פשט את מעילו.

כשהקליק "שמור" על הקובץ הרפואי של קלי לנדפירס והסב מבטו אל הגבר, הוא הבחין שהוא פשט הרבה יותר מרק את המעיל. הוא הוריד פאה, זקן מזוייף, והיה, ובכן, במה שנראה כמו תהליך להסיר איפור מפניו.

"מה-" ג'ון החל לשאול, אבל השתתק כשהגבר הביט בו, והוא הבין שזה היה שרלוק.

"אוה" הוא התנשף.

"ג'ון," אמר שרלוק, "אני-"

"לא" גון אמר, "לא, זה לא יכול-" הוא נעמד בכוונה להתכופף אל שרלוק ולגעת בו כדי לוודא שזה היה אמיתי, אבל זאת הייתה טעות להתרומם. לפתע ראשו הסתחרר והוא כרס בחזרה לכסאו, כתמים שחורים מופיעים אל מול עיניו.

"אלוהים!" הוא שמע את עצמו אומר תוך כדי.

"לעזאזל" אמר שרלוק, וזה היה, באמת, קולו של שרלוק, עמוק ומוכר, ומעוצבן ממשהו. מג'ון כנראה.

"קדימה, ג'ון." אמר שרלוק, הרבה יותר קרוב פתאום. מתי הוא הספיק לזוז?

ג'ון לקח נשימה עמוקה, ועוד אחת, ופתח את עיניו, צופה בשרלוק רוכן מעליו, ידיו מרחפות מעל ג'ון כאילו לא ידע מה לעשות איתן.

"יא בן זונה" הוא קרקר.

זווית פיו של שרלוק התעוותה, "אני מתנצל, ג'ון. לא ציפיתי שתהיה כל כך מושפע."

ג'ון הביט בו בהלם, "אתה לא- כוסעמק שרלוק, ראיתי אותך מת! למה ציפית?"

"אני מצטער," שרלוק אמר בשנית, כאילו למילים האלה הייתה אי פעם משמעות כלשהי עבורו. "הייתי חייב. זה היה זה, או לראות אותך מת."

ג'ון בהה בו, לא מסוכל למצוא מילים להתניע, ושרלוק לקח זאת כסימן להכביר בהסברים. הוא סיפר לג'ון על תוכניתו של מוריארטי, איך שלושה צלפים התכווננו עליו, על לסטרייד וגברת האדסון, ואיך שרלוק היה חייב לקפוץ מהגג כדי לשמור עליהם בחיים.

כשדיבר, מוזיקת אווירה החלה מתנגנת, גרסה לשיר _הרמזים מתחילים להתחבר_ של שרלוק, שהחלה בשקט אך התגברה כששרלוק הסביר כיצד גבר על הארגון של מוריארטי. כשהגיע לחלק האחרון של הסיפור, מילותיו החלו להתאים לקצב המנגינה, וג'ון הבין שהוא הולך לפצוח בשירה.

לא הייתה לו סבלנות לכך. זה היה מספיק נורא שהיה עליו להתאבל במשך שלוש שנים, הוא לא צריך להקשיב עכשיו לשרלוק שר על כמה שהוא גאון.

"בסדר," אמר, קוטע את שרלוק והמוזיקה, "מוריארטי חייב אותך לקפוץ. למה לעזאזל לא אמרת לי שאתה חי? שלוש שנים! זה יותר ממספיק זמן לשלוח לי מכתב מזדיין!"

שרלוק היסס, "לא יכולתי להסתכן."

"חרטא." אמר ג'ון.

שרלוק הזדעף. "לא יכולתי," התעקש, "אם ידעת, זה היה מתגלה לאחרים- אתה שחקן נוראי, ג'ון, שנינו יודעים זאת."

ג'ון הביט בו לרגע ארוך, זעם מחליף את ההלם.

"אתה בן זונה," הוא פלט, ומוזיקה החלה ללוות אותו. גיטרות זועמות סיפקו צלילים מרדניים כשהמילים יצאו מבעד לשפתיו, " _השארת אותי לבד ביגון / יא בן זונה / לא טרחת אפילו להרים לי טלפון!"_

"ג'ון," שרלוק ניסה להתערב, אבל לא היה לו סיכוי. ג'ון נסחף עם זרם המוזיקה לחלוטין, ונעמד כדי להתמקם בדיוק מול פניו של שרלוק כדי לשיר זאת.

שרלוק נכנע, ונעמד בדממה כשג'ון שר בזעם וכאב. כשסיים, נותר רועד וחסר אוויר.

_"חשבתי שמתת בגדול,_

_יש לך מצבה,_

_ואתה פה למרות הכל,_

_האם לקחת בחשבון,_

_מתישהו,_

_על זה ששקעתי ביגון?_

_השארת אותי לבד באבל,_

_יא בן זונה,_

_יא בן זונה!"_

"ג'ון, אתה חייב להבין שלא הייתה שום דרך אחרת," שרלוק אמר, ג'ון התבונן בו וחש בכפות ידיו מתכווצות לאגרופים.

שרלוק לקח נשימה עמוקה מאוד וקטע מוזיקה איטי החל להתנגן: נמוך, מלא צלילים כאובים שעמדו בניגוד בוהק לשיר הקודם שהתנגן.

ג'ון נאנח וזע לאחור כדי להחליק בחזרה אל תוך כסאו.

"אני מתנצל בלב סוער,

לעולם לא אוכל להביע

כמה שאני באמת מצטער"

ובכן, זאת הייתה התחלה טובה, הניח ג'ון. הוא החליט לתת לשרלוק לשיר את שירו.

" _מעולם לא רציתי לגרום לך כל כך הרבה כאב,_

_מעולם לא רציתי שתחוש צער מערער,_

_לעולם לא אוכל להביע_

_כמה שאני מצטער."_

עם סוף השיר, ג'ון התרכך והחל לסלוח לשרלוק, עם כמה שזה עצבן אותו. לא היה סיכוי ששרלוק מסוגל לזייף רגש כל כך עמוק עם המילים האלה, כאשר סיים את הבית האחרון. ג'ון חש בזעמו הולך ונעלם.

" _הייתי כה לבד בלי הבלוגר שלי,_

_התגעגעתי יותר משאוכל לתאר,_

_לעולם לא אוכל להביע_

_כמה שאני מצטער"_

"הייתי כל כך לבד," הוא ציין כששרלוק סיים את שירו והביט בו בעיניים מודאגות.

"אני מודע," אמר שרלוק, "עכשיו משחזרתי, שנינו לא נהיה לבד יותר. 221 ב' עדיין ריקה, אתה יודע. אני מתכנן לעבור בחזרה ברגע שאדבר עם גברת האדסון. אני מקווה שתצטרף אלי, הדירה הנוכחית שלך ממש נוראית בכל מקרה."

"אתה מצפה שאני פשוט אחזור כאילו שום דבר לא קרה?" ג'ון שאל.

"לא." תיקן שרלוק, "אני _מקווה_ שתחזור. בבקשה, ג'ון."

ג'ון לא ענה, לכוד בקונפליקט של דחפים. לא היה דבר שרצה יותר מלחזור לחייו הקודמים של שרלוק, אבל איך הוא יכל לתת לשלוש שנים של סבל להחליק כאילו לא קרו מעולם?"

"טוב, בסדר," אמר שרלוק, "לפחות בוא איתי הערב."

"מה יש הערב?" תהה ג'ון.

חיוך קטן מתח את שפתיו של שרלוק, "המסמר האחרון בארון הקבורה של מוריארטי," אמר, "חשבתי שתשמח להלום בפטיש."

ובכן, זה היה משהו שג'ון לא יכל להתכחש אילו, "מתי ואיפה אתה רוצה אותי?"

שרלוק זיכה אותו בחיוך מאוזן לאוזן.

****

הסתבר שלגבי השאלה איפה, שרלוק רצה את ג'ון מתגנב לבניין באתר בנייה נטוש, ולשאלה מתי, התשובה הייתה באמצע הלילה. ג'ון עקב אחר שרלוק לאורך חדרים מלאים בערמות עץ ושקי בטון, ולאורך מדרגות שנראו קרובות מאוד להתמוטטות, והוא לא יכל להתחמק מהמחשבה שזה היה בדיוק כמו בימים הטובים של פעם, שאליהם התגעגע יותר מהכול.

באופן בלתי מורגש, מנגינת אווירה החלה להתנגן, ולקח לג'ון רגע להבין שזה היה שיר הנושא שלהם.

שרלוק הסתובב לאחור והזדעף, "אנחנו צריכים להיות בדממה מוחלטת." לחש.

"אני לא יכול לשלוט בזה." סינן ג'ון בחזרה, אבל הרגע חלף, ואיתו גם המוזיקה.

שרלוק נתן בו מבט חודר והמשיך לטפס במעלה המדרגות.

_בדיוק כמו פעם_ , חשב ג'ון בשנית, אבל הפעם ללא שום ערגה.

הם הגיעו לקומה העליונה מבלי ליפול דרך אף לוח-רצפה. שרלוק חצה את החדר אל חלון והביט החוצה, ואז הסתובב בחזרה לג'ון, מבט מנצח על פניו.

"תראה," לחש, והחווה בידו אל עבר החלון.

ג'ון התקרב והסתכל החוצה. החלון השקיף אל עבר רחוב בייקר, והוא לכל לראות דרכו את החלון של 221 ב'. הוא מצמץ בהפתעה כשהבין שדמותו של שרלוק נמצאת בפנים, ישובה בכורסא עם הגב אל החלון. הוא זרק אל שרלוק האמיתי מבט מבולבל שרק זיכה אותו בחיוך מעושה כתגובה.

אי שם מתחתיהם, נשמעה חריקה מגרם המדרגות. שרלוק תפס בזרועו של ג'ון, הציב את אצבעו על שפתיו ומשך אותו אל הצללים שבין אח-החימום לדלת הפתוחה. הם התקפלו מטה, נתמכים כנגד הקיר יחד, וג'ון ניסה להתעלם מהאופן בו היה מסוגל לחוש בגופו של שרלוק רועד מהתרגשות היכן שנשען כנגד גופו שלו.

צללית של אדם התגנבה לאורך המסדרון, סוחבת עמה מזוודה מוארכת. הוא ניגש לחלון והסתכל החוצה, בדיוק כמו שהם עשו מספר רגעים קודם לכן. ידו של שרלוק נסגרה סביב זו של ג'ון, תופסת בו כדי לנטוע אותו במקומו.

הדמות כרעה, פתחה את המזוודה והחלה להוציא את תכולתה כדי להרכיבה לכדי כלי אחד. ג'ון היה צריך כמה רגעים כדי לזהות אותו: רובה צלפים. עם רגע הזיהוי, הוא חש בכל שריריו מתכווצים. אחיזתו של שרלוק בזרועו התהדקה.

רק כאשר הדמות נעמדה עם הרובה, כיוונה בזהירות דרך החלון וירתה, שרלוק ניתק ממקומו. הוא זינק בצעקה פראית, תלש את הרובה מדי האדם המופתע וזרק אותו לצדו השני של החדר.

ההפתעה לא עיכבה את האדם לזמן רב. הוא זרק את עצמו על שרלוק ובן רגע הם התגלגלו על הרצפה, נאבקים ומתקוטטים. בכנות, זה היה בלגן, וג'ון תהה למה אדם שמיומן להשתמש בנשק צלפים לא טרח ללמוד ללכת מכות כמו שצריך. הוא רץ לפינה אליה שרלוק השליך את הרובה ואסף אותו, ואז הסתובב אל עבר תסבוכת הגפיים שעל הרצפה. ג'ון צפה בשרלוק נושך את ידו של הגבר, שבתגובה משך בשערו בחוזקה. ברצינות, זה היה כמו לצפות בתינוקות הולכים מכות.

ג'ון המתין לטווח פגיעה נקי, ואז הכה בנצרה בראשו של המתנקש, שמייד נפל מעולף לרצפה.

שרלוק הרים את עצמו מלמטה ונתן בג'ון מבט מרוצה, "תודה," אמר, והוסיף, "כמובן שבדיוק הייתי בדרך לנצח."

"כמובן," אמר ג'ון ביובש, "לא היה לי ספק."

הם עמדו סנטימטרים ספורים זה מזה. שרלוק הרכין מבטו אל עיניו של ג'ון בחיוך, החזה שלו עולה ויורד בכבדות מההתקוטטות. בעודם מביטים זה בזה, נשמע ביט, ומנגינה החלה להתנגן.

_שיר הנושא שלנו_ , חשב ג'ון ותהה כמה זמן יעבור עד ששרלוק יקטע אותו.

אבל הוא לא. במקום זה, הוא שם את ידו של ג'ון בשלו, והביט בו כאילו אין שום דבר אחר בעולם כולו.

הקדמת השיר נגמרה והמוזיקה התגבשה לכדי השורה הראשונה. ג'ון הרגיש את הפה שלו נפתח כשהמילים נעו בתוכו. אלוהים, הם הולכים לשיר הפעם?

" _לפני שנפגשנו, הייתי כה בודד_ ," הוא שר, גופו חש בכנות ובעוצמה שמאחורי המילים.

השורה הבאה הייתה של שרלוק, " _לפניך, לא הבנתי מה זה אומר להתאחד_ ," הוא שר, מהדק את אחיזתו בידיו של ג'ון, כאילו חיפש ממנו אישור כלשהו. קולו נותר יציב, וג'ון הבין שהם סוף סוף – סוף סוף! – שרים ביחד.

" _ראיתי רק אפור בעולם_ ," הוא שר.

" _נהגתי לנעול את רגשותי מכולם_." החזיר שרלוק.

" _הייתה לי רגל כואבת, ידי רעדה"_

_"וכל מה ששינה לי היה העבודה"_

_"ואז פגשתי אותך, גרמת לליבי לפעום"_

_"ואז היה לי אותך, שקרא לי מדהים פתאום"_

ג'ון חש עצמו נסחף לחלוטין עם המוזיקה, שכיוונה אותם לעבר הפזמון. הוא לא היה לבד – גם שרלוק הרגיש כמוהו לכל אורך הדרך, מאז הפעם הראשונה שהשיר ניסה להתנגן, מהיום הראשון לפגישתם.

הפזמון התחיל, והם שרו יחד, קולותיהם משתלבים לכדי הרמוניה מושלמת:

_"אני רוצה שנרוץ לנצח,_

_אני רוצה שנפענח יחד רצח,_

_אני רוצה שזה לצד זה נחייה,_

_כשנצעד יחדיו, כמו אחד נהיה"_

שרלוק עשה פרצוף קטן לקראת הסוף, ג'ון ידע שהוא לא אוהב את הרגשנות שמאחורי המילים. הוא צחק כתגובה, והם התקדמו לבית האחרון:

" _אתה את גאוניותך לי מסביר_." הוא שר.

" _אתה מכין לי תה אדיר_." השיב שרלוק.

המשך הבית תיאר את האופן בו חייהם נשזרים זה בשל זה, אך רק בסוף ג'ון הבין שהמילים פגו תוקף לפני שלוש שנים. מתי בפעם האחרונה הוא הכין לשרלוק תה? בטח לפני שעצרו אותם.

הם נחתו בחזרה לפזמון, אבל ג'ון לא יכל לזרוק את עצמו לתוכם כמו קודם. השיר הזה היה שלהם פעם. מה הוא סימן עכשיו, אחרי ששרלוק הותיר אותו להאמין שהוא מת במשך שלוש שנים?

לא היה עוד בית אחרי הפזמון. במקום זה, המוזיקה האטה, נרגעת לגשר מדכא, ושרלוק שר:

_"לעזוב אותך מאחור היה הדבר הקשה ביותר_

_פשע לא נסלח להשאיר אותך לבד להסתדר_

_רציתי אותך לידי בכל יום_

_אבל זה המחיר, זה היה התשלום_

_היה עדיף שתאמין כך ותשנא אותי בגלל זה_

_מאשר שתמות ולא תוכל להכין יותר תה"_

ידיו של שרלוק התהדקו סביב ג'ון בעוצמה מספיקה בשביל להכאיב, ואז הוא שר שוב את הפזמון, לבד, עד שג'ון התעשת והצטרף בשורה השלישית. שרלוק הביט בו בהקלה ואחיזתו נרפתה כששוב שרו את הפזמון, מגיעים לשיא בסיום.

נוצרה הפסקה כשהם הביטו זה בזה, ואז מחיאות כפיים איטיות, סרקסטיות, נשמעו מדלת הכניסה. ג'ון הביט סביב וראה את לסטרייד ודונובן צופים בהם.

"אני מניח שזה אומר שסלחת לו." אמר לסטרייד.

ג'ון משך בכתפיו. הוא לא היה מובך מכך שצותתו להם, אבל היה מעדיף שהפעם הראשונה שהם שרים יחד תהיה פרטית יותר.

שרלוק שחרר את אחיזתו מידיו של ג'ון, והחווה בידו אל עבר הגבר המעולף על הרצפה, "הבלש החוקר, זהו קולונל סבסטיאן מוראן. מוראן הוא יד ימינו של מוריארטי, מתנקש, ואדם רע באופן כללי. אתה יכול לעצור אותו עכשיו על ניסיון התנקשות בי, אבל אני יכול להעניק לך הוכחות לשפע פשעים אחרים כשאגיע לסקוטלנד-יארד מחר."

"כן, אלוהים, בבקשה תעצרו אותי," מוראן אמר, שהיה כמסתבר פחות מחוסר-הכרה משחשבו, "לפני שהם יפרצו בעוד דואט נוטף רגשנות."

לסטרייד הביט בדונובן, שנאנחה ושלפה את האזיקים שלה. "סבסטיאן מורן, אני עוצרת אותך. אתה לא צריך לדבר, אך אם תחליט להשמיט מידע כלשהו בהמשך, בתשאול, זה יכול לפגוע בהגנתך במשפט בהמשך. כל דבר שתגיד ישמש נגדך כראייה." היא אמרה ומשכה אותו לעמוד על רגליו כדי לאזוק אותו.

"אתה לא מגיע היום לתחנת המשטרה?" לסטייד שאל את שרלוק.

"לא," הוא ענה, "יש לי דברים יותר טובים לעשות. בוא, ג'ון, בוא נלך ונברך את גברת האדסון על יכולות הפעלת הבובות שלה."

הוא דהר אל מחוץ לדלת, ג'ון נתן בלסטרייד מבט אחרון לפני שהשתרך אחריו, תוהה אך הם נפלו בחזרה לדפוסים הישנים שלהם כל כך מהר. כאילו שלוש השנים האלה לא קרו מעולם, שזה היה משהו שג'ון היה מאוד מעדיף שיקרה, לו רק זה היה בשליטתו. השירה עם שרלוק סוף סוף נתנה מרגוע לכעס הטמון בו, במיוחד אחרי קטע הסולו של שרלוק. איך הוא יכל להמשיך לכעוס כששרלוק שר כך על רגשותיו? אפילו בלי להירתע מהרגשנות בכלל?

הסתבר שגברת האדסון ידעה ששרלוק חי, אך לא מלפני זמן רב, לפי האופן שליטפה אותו בכל פעם, כאילו בכדי לוודא שהוא באמת שם. ג'ון יכל להזדהות. הוא ניסה לאחוז בידו של שרלוק שוב, אבל עכשיו משהם לא שרים, זה הרגיש כמו מעין הכבדה עליו.

הם עלו יחדיו ל221 ב' לבחון את הבובה של שרלוק בה מוראן ירה, אבל ג'ון היה עסוק בגילוי ששום דבר בדירה לא זז ממקומו, בכדי לשים לב לפרטים הקטנים בהסברו של שרלוק לגבי התוכנית שהרגע ביצעו. כל רכושו של שרלוק נותר בדיוק בנקודה בה הושאר, היכן שג'ון השאיר אותו כשהוציא את חפציו כדי לברוח והתחמק מהזיכרונות.

"מייקרופט מעולם לא הגיע לאסוף את כל זה?" הוא שאל את גברת האדסון, "סימסתי לו."

"הוא הגיע," אמרה, "אבל רק בשביל להגיד לי לא להזיז כלום, ושהוא ישלם את שכר הדירה. הוא לא חזר מאז, רק המשיך לשלם חודש אחר חודש. חשבתי שזאת הייתה מחווה רגשנית, אבל עכשיו..." היא השתתקה והביטה בשרלוק, שנשען אל פרצוף השעווה של הבובה והזדעף למראה חור הכניסה של הכדור.

"כן, כן," שרלוק אמר, "אמרתי לו לעשות את זה. קיוויתי שאחזור בסוף ללונדון ואזדקק למקום להישאר בו." הוא פזל לעבר ג'ון לרגע, "מקום עם שני חדרי שינה."

ג'ון פלט אנחה ארוכה והביט סביבו בשנית. הוא באמת מסוגל לחזור לכאן עם שרלוק כאילו דבר לא קרה? להחליק בחזרה לתפקיד הבלש העוזר בלי לעצור ולחשוב האם שרלוק יעשה לו משהו כזה שוב, אי פעם?

הוא הביט בשרלוק, הבעתו הסגירה כמה קיווה שג'ון יגיד כן. ברור שהוא יגיד כן.

"אני אצטרך לתת התראה של חודש מראש."

שרלוק חייך חיוך זורח, "זה לא אומר שאתה לא יכול לעבור לפה במיידיות."

"אוה, כמה נהדר," אמרה גברת האדסון, "זה יהיה נפלא לראות כאן שוב את שניכם, כמו שדברים אמורים להיות."

"כן, כן," אמר שרלוק, "גברת האדסון, למה שלא תכיני לנו קצת תה בשביל שנחגוג?"

"בסדר, אבל רק הפעם." היא אמרה והתקדמה למטבח, "אוי, אין תה ואין חלב. תצטרכו לקנות, אבל אני אביא משלי בינתיים."

היא ירדה במדרגות אל עבר דירתה.

שרלוק נתן לג'ון חיוך קטן, "על כמה מתערבים שתה וחלב יופיעו במטבח שלנו מחר?"

ג'ון חייך בתגובה, "אני לא מספיק אידיוט בשביל להתערב על דבר כזה." אמר.

"לא." שרלוק הסכים. היה רגע ארוך בו פשוט התבונן בג'ון, וזה היה ברור שהוא מרוצה מהחזרה לדירה ביחד בדיוק כפי שג'ון היה. כששרלוק ניתק את עיניו ממנו לבסוף, כדי להתבונן סביב על הדירה, ג'ון נזכר במילים, _אני רוצה שזה לצד זה נחייה_.

"יש הרבה דברים אחרים שצריך לעבור עליהם," אמר שרלוק, והתהלך סביב כדי לקחת את הלפטופ שלו. "זה כבר ממש מיושן, אם הוא עובד בכלל. ואני אצטרך מכשיר טלפון חדש. אצטרך גם לעדכן את האתר, אני מניח. את שלי, לא את הבלוג המיותר שלך. תרגיש חופשי להשאיר אותו רדום, אתה יודע."

"אין מצב," אמר ג'ון. הוא נשם לרווחה כשהתקרב לשרלוק. הוא סוף סוף אזר אומץ לקחת את ידו. "אחרי הכול, יש לי קהל קוראים הדוק שרוצה עדכונים על רגעי הגאונות שלך, ועל רגעי הטמטום שלך."

אצבעותיו של שרלוק הסתובבו בחוסר שקט בין אצבעותיו של ג'ון, ואז נאחזו בו בחזרה, "אין לי רגעי טמטום." הוא אמר, אבל בקולו נשמעה חוסר וודאות.

"לשנינו יש." אמר ג'ון, והוכיח את הטענה, כשנשען כלפי מעלה ונישק את שרלוק.

שרלוק קפא וג'ון החל לחוש פאניקה עולה, שמא ועשה צעד שגוי. _לא_ , הוא אמר לעצמו. שרנו ביחד את השיר, _אנחנו רוצים לחיות זה לצד זה_.

הוא התנתק הצידה כדי לצפות בשרלוק בוהה בו בהלם מוחלט. "ג'ון," הוא לחש.

ג'ון חש בכתפיו מתכווצות לעמידה צבאית, "אתה רוצה שנצעד ביחד," אמר כאילו זה היה הסבר יעיל. למזלו, שרלוק הצטיין בלדלות משמעות מאחורי כוונות.

"זה לצד זה." הוא הסכים והתכופף לנשק את ג'ון. ג'ון נסחף לתוך זה, מרגיש אושר והקלה ששרלוק חזר אילו, שהוא קיבל הזדמנות שניה. המוזיקה החלה להסתחרר סביבם, דואט עם מנגינת ניצחון ריחף סביבם כשהתקרבו יותר זה לזה.

"הנה הגענו." הודיעה גברת האדסון, נכנסת עם מגש של תה, "אוי! אוי! הגיע הזמן."

ג'ון ניסה להתנתק משפתיו של שרלוק, אבל הוא הידק את אחיזתו בכתפיו כדי להשאיר אותו קרוב.

"אני פשוט אחזור אחר כך." אמרה ונעלמה שוב.

"שרלוק," ג'ון סינן, מובך.

"מלא זמן אחר כך, גברת האדסון." קרא שרלוק ונישק את ג'ון שוב.

"יהיה לנו מלא זמן לעשות את זה אחר כך." ג'ון ציין.

"כן," הסכים שרלוק, "עכשיו ואחר כך."

הוא נישק את ג'ון עוד הפעם, וג'ון ויתר על ניסיונות ההתנגדות.

"ממש יש צורך בשני חדרי שינה." הוא מלמל בציניות כנגד פיו של שרלוק. בתגובה, שרלוק השמיע קול משועשע של הסכמה, ונישק אותו כששיר הנושא שלהם מתנגן ברקע ברכות.

**Author's Note:**

> אין כמו שרלוק בשפת הקודש


End file.
